User blog:AYET/Talk about chapter 730
Just wish to state the below: 1) Judging from the way the story is being told, Law is clearly NOT dead after the gunshots. The fact that Luffy said about "Law's voice, I can still hear it" should also prove this. But what I don't really get is that Law should be unconscious already after the gunshot, with "Kora-san" being his last spoken words. At least he looks so (unconscious) during Kinemon's attempted rescue, Zoro's crossing with Issho, up until Doflamingo grabbed him and "flying". Yet it's at round the time of Doflamingo's "flying" scene that Luffy said he can still hear his voice. So I am wondering if that "voice" is really Law saying something (that we readers were not told of) or it's Luffy's ability to hear "voices" via haki (remember during FI as well?). 2) Zoro had a quick "spar" with Issho and both exchange a quick technique, ended with no clear winner or to be precise, no clear power level identification between both. Don't you just love the way Oda plant hints of power levels but then again did not leave any obvious results... ^_^ Sends the fans into a frenzy debate whether Zoro can or cannot take on an admiral nowadays Fufufufu... 3) I had a short lol moment when Luffy was so angry when he saw his nakama (Zoro and Kinemon) havign difficulties with Issho and Doflamingo respectively, yet when he touched the (kairoseki) bars he went flat like a deflated rubber doll. You may think I'm being sarcastic but at that moment, I really feel for Luffy there but at the next panel I find myself lol'ing ^_^. A nice touch, Odachi 4) Talk about the kairoseki bars, yep that being Luffy's "kryptonite", why didn't he smash thru the wall in between the barred windows? Certainly that would be faster than going around the Colosseum to find a proper door to come out from... 5) LOOK AT THE SHEER SIZE OF BM'S SHIP! I never thought the Sunny is so small in comparison. Any idea if the Moby Dick is the same size with BM's ship? 6) BM's ship singing. I have seen a few theories about it being a DF or a product caused by a DF user. Somehow, a ship of that gigantic size and being "alive" indirectly reminds of San Juan Wolf - his sheer size and ephitet "the Colossal Battleship". IDK, perhaps there could be a being that could morph into ships and is not a result of a DF ability? 7) Lastly, I really love the scene when Franky and Sanji, respectively, requesting permission from captain to do something of their own accord. Last chapter, Franky was telling how he will do what Luffy says but he does not want to just stand by and watch the the dwarves die. Current chapter, Sanji wants to counter attack back to their assailant. And Luffy giving the green light to both. That scene looks SO COOL to me (not sure if you get me, but if you don't then nevermind ._.") Have a good weekend. ---- A side poll, as usual: Rate the current chapter 730 10 10 10 10 10 5 4 3 2 1 0 Category:Blog posts